Sasuke and Sakura: Came to Love you
by Temi24
Summary: Sakura Haruno came back to Konoha after years!Highschool! Reunions! Love! Hate! Crazy friends! And the worst thing forced marraige! (I know my summary sucks but story is better)PAIRINGS: Sasusaku, Naruhina, Nejiten, Saiino, ShikaTema, GaaraOcc, KibaOcc, ItaIzu


**Hello everyone this is my first fanfic hope you like it!**

 **Kindly avoid spelling and grammatical mistakes! Plz...**

 **Chapter 1 :** **Prologue**

NORMAL **P.O.V**

A beautiful pink haired girl was lying on the bed drifted into sleep. Her pink locks spread all over the pillow but suddenly a voice inntrupted her sleep.

 **"Ring! Ring! Ring!"** the alarm rang.

"Stupid alarm! Stupid school! " complaint the pinkheaded as she woke for her alarm clock she shut it off and tooked at the time. "Man! It's already 6:30! If I don't start getting ready now then I will never be able to take my schedule and make it in time!Especially on the first day of my school. " Sakura Haruo was born in Konoha but was fored to go to U.S.A by her parents. She was a rich girl whose parents owned the 'Haruno Inc', after five years she came back to Konoha but her parets were still mostly on business trips so she was mostly alone in the mansion with the maids and butlers.

It was the first day of her school after she arivved back to Konoha. She quickly went to her closet , grabed the clothes she was going to wear and rushed to the a long warm bath she dried her hairs and applies little bit makeup. Sakura wasn't fond of too much makeup, expensive clothes or jewelery and she didn't like to show respected her elders, youngers, friends and maids. As she finished dressing her self she rushed down stairs and thought ' _I should hurry up and have some break fast_ '.

"Sakura-sama what should I bring you for breakfast?" Asked Yuki, a maid who worked in the household sine forever. As Sakura was not close with her mother she look at Yuki as a mother and respecter her. "Any thing would be fine Yuki-san." Replied Sakura. Yuki nodded and gave her breakfast. "Would you like me to say the driver get the limbo ready?"No.I will take my own car."Sakura replied to Yuki's she finished eating breakfast and went off to school.

Sakura arrived a huge building after a five minutes drive, she could see 'Knoha High' writted on the top of the building. Sighing as she went in towards the principles office. She kept walking as she thought ' _I wonder if I will be able to make friends here or will they keep bulling me on my forehead!_ ' Her thought was intrupted as she bumbed into someone. "Watch were your going!"said the person whom she bumed. Sakura apologised as standing up "Sorry! I was just lost in tho- INO-PIG!" Sakura's eyes widend as she saw the blond hair girl infront of her. "FOREHEAD GIRL!" They both gave each other a big hug as Ino asked her " What are you doing here I thought you went to States?" "I just came back a few days ago and started the high school here." "I see! Well it's good to see you again." "Yeah!but can you show me the principal office?" "Sure! Follow me."Ino said as she started to walk, followed by the pink haired girl.

Soon both reached the princple office and went in. The principal looked up "Hello! You must be the new student Sakura Haruno!Welcome to Konoha High! I am your pricipal Tsunade!Here goes your schedule and locker keys!" And said while handing Sakura both the things. "Arigato Tsunade-Sama"Sakura said smiling as she turned back to Ino. "So what is your first class forehead?" Ino asked "Umm...Homeroom with Kakashi Hatake?!" Replied Sakura "Good I have the same class! Come follow me I will take you there and also introduce to some of my friends!"Ino exclaimed as stated walking, Sakura nodded as she started follow her.

They both reached the homeroom and went in as they slide the door kept following Ino and they reached to a group of cough to take there attention.

"Guys this is Sakura Haruno my best friend in Middle shcool and yeah don't call her forhead only I am allowed to call her that."Ino said as she introduced Sakura.

"HELLO NICE TO MEET YOU SAKURA-CHAN! MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO AND I LOVE TO EAT RAMEN!"Said a blonde kid with whiskers on his face and with blue eyes.

"Uhh...nice to meet you too Naruto." Sakura replied with a confused look on her face

"Shut up Naruto!You'r scaring Forehead"Said Ino while giving a deadly glare to Naruto, he pouted but kept quite.

Hi! Nice to meet you! My name is Tenten!" A girl with brown hair and chocolate eyes said.

"The pleasure is mine!"replied Sakura with a smile on her face.

"H-Hello m-my name is H-Hinata Hyuuga, nice to meet you Sakura-chan."A girl with raven hair and white pearly eyes said.

"Nice to meet you too Hinata-chan."Sakura responden.

"Troublesome...Shikamaru Nara"Said a boy with a ponytail as he woke up from his sleep.

Sakura nodded her head in aproval and moved with the introductions.

"HELLO THERE! YOUR SUCH A YOUTHFUL FLOWER SAKURA-CHAN! MY NAME IS ROCK LEE! WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND?!"said a boy with bowl hair cut in a green splendix.

"Ahhn...no." Replied Sakura.

"IT'S OKAY BUT I SHOULD KEEP TRYING WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH" Lee said as he went back to his seat.

Everyone on sweat dropeded.

"Hello Ugly! My name is Sai." Said a boy with pale skin and with a fake smile on his face

 **SAKURA'S P.O.V**

' _ **What did he just said us Ugly!? We are not freaking ugly! I say we just punch him!"**_ **Said my Inner.**

I listened to my Inner and after giving a sweet smile to Sai I landed a punch on him

' **SMACK!'** The whole class was shocked but said nothing.

"Still as voilent as I remember Forehead! But don't mind Sai he likes giving people stupid nick names." Said Ino

"That was quite a punch you put there! By the way I am Temari nice to meet you."said a girl with blond hair little darder than Ino's.

"Sakura Haruno as you know! Nice to meet you too!"I said with a small smile.

"Hyuuga Neji, nice to meet you"Said a boy with long hair in a loose pony tail and had eyes same as Hinata's.

"Like wise! But any chance you and Hinata are related?"I asked turnig to both Neji and Hinata.

"Y-Yes! N-Neji-Nisan is my cousin" replied a shy Hinata. I nodded.

"Hi! I am Kiba Inuzuka!"Said a boy with brown hair "and this is to meet you!" He said pointing his dog.

"The pleasure is mine!" I said to kiba with a small smile.

"Shino Aburame." Said a boy wearing sun glasses and a cloack covering his face.I grunted in reply as I moved to the next person.

"I am Chouji Akamichi." Said fat boy with light brown hair, mouth filled with potato chips.

I nodded and moved to the next person.

" Hello! My name Rebecca and this is Leione my best friend." Said a girl with golden brownish hair as she pointed to a girl with black hair.

"Nice to meet you both!" I said and they grunted in reply.

"Subaku no Gara, Temari's Brother." Said a readhead with kanji on his forehead.I moved to the last person in the had raven hair which looked like chikenass and oynx eyes, I became annoyed as I recognised him.

 _' Uchiha Sasuke! Just the person I wanted to see.' I thought._

" Haruno" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face as he noticed my annoyed face.

"Uchiha" I said annoyed.

"So decided to show up?" He said

"Tch! I was not hiding or something." I replied as I folded my arms on my chest

" Yeah right! Pinky!" He said teasing

"Don't you dare call me pinky, CHICKEN ASS!"I yelled at him.

"You still get annoyed so easily, Sakura." Sasuke stated

"Oh shut it,Sasuke!" Said a very annoyed sakura

 **SASUKE'S P.O.V**

Sakura was the last person I expected to be the new student. Naruto kept telling us that there will be a new girl in the school, I thought and other fangirl but who knew it was my attention was the last thing on Sakura mind I is the only I can stand except the girls in our group.

"Anoyying." I stated dryly

"Asshole."

"Pinky."

"Chiken ass."

"STOP!." Both of us looked at the others who were too shocked to say anything but Ino broke the scilence.

"Forehead you know Sasuke?!"said Ino turning to Sakura

"Unfortunately, Yes!" Said Sakura in a annoyed tone.

"Teme, Sakura-chan insulted you and did not beat her up? Is the world ending?Man I can see the gates of Heaven" Said Naruto who looked surprised.

"Shut up,dobe!" Said sasuke.

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Tem-"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT!" Said Sakura

"So how do you guys know each other?" Asked Tenten

"Well..you see our faimlies know each other." Sakura replied

"No the real question is that how do u managed to make Uchiha say more than two words?" Said a very surprised Neji

"Well we always argue so he says more than two words."Sakura statedin a as-a-mater-of-fact all were talking that suddenly the door slided open and a man with white hair and his face covered in a mask cam in.

"Sorry to be late! You see I got lost in the road of life!"said the man.

Everyone shouted "LIAR!" Except for me,Sakura,Neji and Gaara.

"Okay sit down everyone! We have a new student in class so who ever it is why don't you come here and introduce yourself?I am Hatake Kakashi your homeroom teacher"

I saw Sakura making here way to Kakash's table.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like to read books, listen music, hangout with my friends and study. I hate people who give importance to money and not to their faimly and my dream is to beco e a good doctor!" She stated

I knew exactly who she ment when she said that she hated people who give importance to money other thn their family.

"Good! You can go and sit next to Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi said

Well I personally didn't mind Sakura's company, I would rather sit next to her than any other girl who keep clinging on me.

"Ok" Sakura replied as hearing her answer my fangirls started to shout.

"WHY DOES SHE GETS TO SIT NEXT TO MY SASUKE-KUN?"

"YEAH! SHE HAVE A VERY LARGE FOREHEAD!"

"SHE IS A PINK HAIRED FREAK!"

"Because thats the only seat available! Now shut up or you will get detention!" Kakaxi stated dryly.

 **SAKURA'S P.O.V**

I went to my seat and sat beside sasuke ignoring the glares his fangirls were giving me.

"Now pick up these papers and answer the question about your partner sitting beside you." Kakashi said as he distributed these paper and sat down, took out his book and started to read it. I looked at his book "Icha Icha Paradise". ' _What a perv'_ I thought and looked down the paper I was given and started doing the questions.I knew I could answer the question because I k ew him more than others

 _Q:'The person he or she admire?'_

Ans: His mother Mikoto Uchiha

 _Q: 'What he or she likes the most?'_

Ans: Tomatoes and Basketball

 _Q:' His or Her hobbies?'_

Ans: Play Basketball or Read

 _Q:'Future dream?'_

Ans: To take over Uchiha Inc

 **SASUKE'S P.O.V**

I looked at the sheet on my desk and started to answer the questions.I knew both could solve these problems even without talking cause we knew each other pretty good.

 _Q:'The person he or she admire?'_

Ans: Her brother Senji Haruno

 _Q: 'What he or she likes the most?'_

Ans: Music,Reading and helping others

 _Q:' His or Her hobbies?'_

Ans: Reading and Hanging out with friends

 _Q:'Future dream?'_

Ans: To be a great doctor

After I was done with my queastions I flipped the paper and waited for her to finish, it was only a few seconds when she spoke.

"Are you done with thw questions,Sasuke?"

"Hn."I grunted, she knew pretty well what I ment. She nodded her head and said to Kakashi.

"We finished, sensei."

 **KAKASHI'S P.O.V**

"We finished sensei." I heard Sakura said, I was quite surprised that she teamed up with Sasuke and finished. Sasuke never let anyone know details of his life, except Naruto.

"Bring your papers over here and wait until the bell rings, then you can go to the next class and those who can't make in time can complete it at home and submit it tommmorow.

She did as I told her and it was not long the bell rang and they all left the class.

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

Sakura and the others left homeroom and were walking to the next class in silence when Sakura decided to break the silence.

"Ummm...guys do you know where the English class is? This school is too big I guess I will get lost!"she stated

"D-Don't worry S-sakura-chan, Me,R-Rebbeca and Sasuke-san has the same c-class you can follow u-us." Said Hinata.

"Arigatou Hinata! By the way who is our teacher?" Sakura asked

"Hn. Nii-san." Sasuke replied

"WHAT! Itachi Nii-san is a teacher here!" Sakura said while her eyes widen in shock.

"Hn"Sasuke grunted to her question. Sakura stop as Rebecca came infront of her and started her inquiry.

"Did you just called Itachi sensei 'Itach Nii-san'?" She asked as the world ended.

"Ummm...Yeah" Sakura said with a confused look on her face. Ino and Tenten also decided to pop in the conversation.

"Is he your brother of something?" Asked Tenten with curiosity.

"Well..You see I know him since birth and we are close so he treats me as his sister he never had." Sakura explained them as they started to walk again and Temari, Leione and Hinata Joined them.

"Then you also know Izumi sensei, Itachi sensei fiancé?" Asked Temari

"Don't tell me Izumi Nii-chan is also a teacher here?"Sakura asked surprised.

"Yes she is!" Ino replied

"I see but of which subject?" Sakura asked

"S-She is of Maths!" Hinata replied

"I see!" Sakura said

 **SAKURA'S P.O.V**

We all girls were a little ahead of boys and were talking and giggling then Hinata told me that we have to separate from the other so we can go to english class. I nodded and kept following Hinata,Sasuke and Rebecca. When I slid the door open I saw Nii-san sitting on the teachers chair.

"Morning Students" he said looking at us. "Morning Otouto and his fr- wait Sakura!?" He looked quite surprised after seeing me.

I smiled and said "Good to see you too Nii-san."

He got up and came to us," It has been a long time!" He said ruffling my hair.

I grin and went to my seat, the whole class went well, Itachi Nii-san gave us homework and the bell rang. I went to the next with Ino-pig, Tenten and Leione which was Science and met Izumi Nii-chan ,she was so happy that I came back and hugged me to death!The whole day went quite weĺl and I had fun after a long time.I went home greeted Yuki-san , had lunch , did home work, chated with the girls, red books,had dinner and slept!

 **CHAPTER 1: COMPLETED**

 **Plz read and review!**


End file.
